


Chica Is The Goodest Girl

by firecracker189



Series: The Adventures of Baby Jack and Little Ethan [31]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baby!Jack, Daddy!Mark, Gen, Little!Jack, Mommy!Amy, Non-Sexual Age Play, chica is the bestest bica, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Prev. Chap. 33 of 'Regression Oneshots'. Mark and Jack have a cute moment with Chica Bica.





	Chica Is The Goodest Girl

Mark had just been out on the patio with Chica, the late morning sun reflecting off the bottom of her water bowl and making her try to 'attack' the shiny reflection. He'd thought that Jack had been sleeping, but five minutes into filming the video, a sleepy boy wandered out of the door and clambered into Mark's lap. He stopped filming and let Jack adjust himself in his lap, then turned the camera back on. The viewers should be able to hear both their laughter, and Mark's quiet comments to Chica, but he hoped they wouldn't be able to figure out that Jack was actually sitting in his lap. Chica pawed at the dish, sloshing more water over the lip of the bowl and Jack laughed tiredly. 

"Silly bub!" Mark teased Chica softly, as she realized that her dog tags were also reflecting light, making another little flash of light on the concrete. "What a silly girl, Chica, you're so good! Get it! Get that mean light!" He laughed again, as Chica whined and went in circles, trying to pick which she wanted to chase. Jack giggled again, and Mark knew the comment section would go crazy when they realized Jack's latest video post meant he was going to be in LA visiting Mark. He finally capped the video at six minutes of usable footage, then put his phone on the table to cuddle Jack. 

"Good morning baby boy," Mark cooed happily, wrapping his arms around Jack's middle. "Did you have a good sleep? How's your tummy today? Are you still upset from the flight?" 

Jack looked over his shoulder at Mark and whined softly. Mark gave him a smile. "Still a little icky? That's okay. We'll get you some medicine and then get you something to eat for breakfast." He stood up and adjusted Jack, ignoring the rest of the tired whines as he carried him into the kitchen and got him settled into the high chair. While he was setting out to make Jack a bottle and get him some medicine for his stomach, Amy came downstairs, dressed for the day in sweatpants and a light sweatshirt. "Good morning," she murmured. 

Jack reached out to her eagerly and she laughed as she supplied the requested kisses. "How's the sick baby today?" She asked Mark as she turned around. 

"Still a little sick, but nothing we can't handle between the two of us," he told her, and risked a quick kiss. Jack tended not to care much about PDA when he was little, but it always made him miss Signe when they kissed and he was Big. Amy pulled away and ran a hand through Jack's hair. 

"Don't worry, baby. You'll feel better in no time." She told him, rubbing at his back as Mark got him to take his medicine. "It's icky I know, but you'll feel better soon and then you get to have a bottle!" She coaxed. 

Jack's whining soon dissolved into complete tears, not stopping until Mark and Amy had moved everything to the sofa and had him squished up between them, feet in Amy's lap and torso in Mark's. Mark got him to finally accept the bottle after several minutes of struggling. He looked over at Amy as Jack sucked softly on the bottle. 

"It's going to be a long day." 

"But we love him," she pointed out softly. "He needs this. We don't begrudge him any of this, right?" 

"Oh, hell no." Mark clarified. "I love him, he's just a little fussy today, that's all." 

 


End file.
